Side Quests
Chapter 1 Chapter 1: Mouse Hunter *Mouse Hunter Challenge Chapter 1: Romantic Seeker *Errands of the Heart *Matchmaker *Romantic Seeker Title Chapter 1: Goblin Command *Goblin Command *Goblin Payoff Chapter 1: King's Crown *King's Crown *King's Crown: Foiled zxsczxcChapter 1: Groove Master Challenge * Groove Master Challenge Chapter 1: Enchanted Goblin *Enchanted Gob Chase *Enchanted Gob Loot Chapter 1: Rogue's List *Rogue's List *Rogue's Game Begins *Rogue's Game Ends Chapter 1: Dirty Dealer * Dirty Dealer Challenge * Dirty Dealer Reward Chapter 1: My First Side-quest *Discombobulator: Earn Your Keep *"Certified" Instructor Chapter 1: Goblin Smasher *Goblin Smasher Challenge *Goblin Smasher Reward Chapter 2 Chapter 2: Freedom Fighter *Freedom Fighter Challenge Chapter 2: Mining Ore *Tools of the Trade *We Dig Dig Dig Dig *Armor and Ore *Fruits of Your Labor Chapter 2: Troll in Training *The Mayor's Lost Son *Troll For a Day *Bunny Betrayal *Thomas Returns Chapter 2: Paraluna's Potion Shop *Shop Renovations *Paraluna's Potions *New Stock Chapter 2: Grave Digger *Grave Digger Challenge *Grave Digger Reward Chapter 2: Thriller *Thriller Challenge *Thriller Reward Chapter 3 Chapter 3: The Bucket Brigade (Ecorae) *Save the Toy Shop! *I Got The Wooden Figurine! Chapter 3: Nubs Are Not Grub! * Nubs Are Not Grub! * The Gift of Bear Hair Chapter 3: The Sparring Stablehand * The Sparring Stablehand * How Do You Like Them Bananas? Chapter 3: Bird Watcher *Bird Watcher Challenge Chapter 4 Chapter 4: The Scrawl On the Wall * The Scrawl On the Wall * The Treasure in Cell 295 * A Note From an Old Friend Chapter 4: Building Smoke Bombs * Building Smoke Bombs * Smoky Success Chapter 4: Bug Zapper *Bug Zapper Challenge *Bug Zapper Reward Chapter 4: Acolyte of St. Giorgio *Acolyte of St. Giorgio Challenge *Acolyte of St. Giorgio Reward Chapter 5 Chapter 5: Sticks to Spears * Sticks to Spears * The Sloth Claw Spear Chapter 6 Chapter 6: The Reclusive Sorcerer * The Reclusive Sorcerer * Enrick's Old Friend Chapter 6: A Fish Out of Water * A Fish Out of Water * Without a Paddle * Fins Swims Home Chapter 7 Chapter 7: Arsonist No More *Arsonist No More *The Breakthrough! Chapter 7: The Tunneler Plague *The Tunneler Plague *The Smack-o-Lantern Chapter 7: Toad's Nest *Toad's Nest *The Toad Herder *Salt lick Chapter 8 Chapter 8: Secrets of the Hedge Guard (Hedge Valley ) *Secrets of the Hedge Guard **Coglet **Leaflet **Inlet *Great Mastery Elixir (Quest) Chapter 8: The Rabbit Farmer (Ecorae) *The Rabbit Farmer *Clover Chapter 8: Building a New Barrier (Sinkbot City) *Building a New Barrier *Let The Repairs Begin! Chapter 8: Loneliness on the Front (Hammer Falls) *Loneliness on the Front *Box of Chocolates *Meera's Far-Away Romance *A Sweet Victory Chapter 8: Restless Spirits (Fontis Sapienta) *Restless Spirits *Bite the Bugs (Quest) *The Font of Wisdom (Quest) Chapter 8: Keeping Your Promises (Citrine Heart Grotto) *Keeping Your Promises *High Magister Marcos (Quest) *Ruby Roses *Marcos Concedes *Promise Kept Chapter 8: Paladin Order Challenge (Yorrick's Requietory) *The Paladin Order of Seekers *Paladin Seeker Title Chapter 9 Chapter 9: The Master Mouse Hunter Challenge (The Salt Flats) *Stop the Mice! *Master Mouse Hunter Title Quests Category:Quests